<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death and the Devil by PastaBucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135502">Death and the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket'>PastaBucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Mythology - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short musing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/The Grim Reaper</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death and the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching from the top of a remote hill, we saw the devil holding court below. Tirelessly his servants all danced around the bonfire, late into the night.<br/>I felt the bare fingerbones of the Grim Reaper rest upon my shoulder. "You envy them.", she said.<br/>"I envy all living things, probably as much as I pity them.", I admitted. "They smile at eachother. They take comfort in eachother. Even the devil himself deep down in his black heart fears us."<br/>"We are a different breed."<br/>"See that fat merchant among them? I remember him from a few years back. We showed up to a bar one evening, and he turned to look at us as his companions, who were connected enough to know who I was, and the company I brought, left their seat and started to back away in fear. ...and I placed a hand upon the shoulder of the man sitting next to him, and as the merchant saw that man sigh out his final breath and slump over the counter, I saw his face pale, for he thought that he was next. His worst nightmares confirmed, he quickly abandoned all shame and fell to his knees. Stammering he offered me all his money and promised me that he would live a good life for the rest of his days, if I would just spare him."<br/>"You enjoyed that."<br/>"Their fear and surrender is the closest I get to warmth."<br/>"I doesn't look like he made good on his promise, though."<br/>"Liars will try to lie themselves out of anything. It's what they do.", I sighed.<br/>"Once the devil has taken his due tonight, it's time for us to make our entrance."<br/>"He will swear and spit in our direction again. He'll have the worst of names in store just for us."<br/>"He always does, dear, but there's two things in life that's for certain, and I'm certain that he'd swear at tax collectors too. He hates having to take bows."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>